


The duties and pleasures of Akeno

by m3n4sk3r



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Large Breasts, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: Akeno has many duties, as a devil and as a student.she also has things she really likes
Relationships: Himejima Akeno/Hyoudou Issei, Himejima Akeno/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The duties and pleasures of Akeno

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the english version of my longest fics to date, with the help of a reader who helped me with the traduction. Please comment if you notice any mistake, which will be.
> 
> If you like my stories, you can contact me via comment or twitter and we can discuss it.
> 
> to anyone who doesn't like it, shove it.

A little look at the queen's duties, the rights of a woman to get what she wants, and the help they need, of course.

During a quiet afternoon after school the students, who were still in the academy, saw an athletic student running with irritation as if he were being chased by the devil. Matsuda, a member of the perverted trio, ran to the female dressing rooms after receiving a message from Motohama about a small hole he found by chance.

Upon reaching the back of the dressing rooms, the young man with shaved hair was disgusted when he saw his friend drool and with a prominent bulge in his pants, lost in his world.

"What the hell Motohama!?" the boy in the photography club demanded an answer for such a disgusting sight.

"..." The raven haired boy did not answer, attentive to what he could see through the hole.

"The bastard!" Matsuda thought with an eyebrow on his forehead, baffled to see the other pervert not even blinking. Disturbed by the obvious erection, that the boy in glasses did not even try to hide, Matsuda for a moment thought about leaving.

Just for a moment.

For Motohama to be so dumbfounded, he must have spied on some beautiful Oppais, maybe some girls comparing their cup sizes?

Slowly approaching his friend, the former athlete knelt beside him and tried to look through the hole, trying to see what excited the bespectacled pervert so much. The steam of the showers did not let him see much, until the female figure gradually became more visible.

When he could see who the girl was, he met ... perfection

* * *

In the dressing rooms, a figure was bathing after a long day. The little steam covered the voluptuous curves of a black haired person that kept sighing. Opening her violet eyes as she cleaned her fleshy butt, Akeno could only complain in her mind about how dense and indecisive Issei was.

Falling in love with the perverted pawn was not in her plans, but after Kokabiel attack, the chestnut conquered her heart with his kindness and strength.

 _"If only he was more confident_. _"_ The queen of Rias thought, irritated with her beloved. The Hyoudou had Rias, Asia and Koneko crazy about him and still did nothing about it. _"Ise is a pervert, so why doesn't he take advantage of the situation and becomes a man?"_ The busty teen loved Issei, dense pervert or not, but she wanted him to be more... assertive.

As the queen of the heiress of the Gremory clan, Akeno helped her red-haired friend classifying contracts with humans, to see what they accepted and what they didn't. What the beautiful President of the Occult Club did not know is that Akeno received additional missions from Grayfia, with more "erotic" conditions.

Slowly moving her hand over her lower lips, Kuoh's Onee-san moaned lightly as she remembers some memorable contracts.

The black-haired still wanted to lose her virginity with her beloved, but her vagina was not her only hole. And the Fallen Angels were born to seduce and satisfy lust.

* * *

_A nervous Akeno shuddered as she was on four limbs, her body naked at the sight of an excited devil behind her and an impassive Grayfia across her. The strongest Queen, dressed in a white corset that enhanced her large bust, looked calmly at the beautiful girl and nodded to the male devil, who only smiled dumbly._

_"You have to relax." Grayfia firm voice relaxed the black-haired a little, who only raised her bottom more and separated her legs more. The Fallen Angel-Devil began to gasp when she felt a devil rub his thick limb on his broad buttocks, two fingers playing with her delicate anus. "Part of being a queen is to relieve the stress of her king and their peerage."_

_"Oh, Maous!" Akeno screams when he feels the tip of the devil's penis slowly sinking into her butt, her sphincter trying to eject his cock from her anus without much success. "It's so big ..." The girl's screams are interrupted by Grayfia's lips, who kissed the young devil and caressed her cheeks, waiting for the devil to fully insert his cock into the girl's ass._

_"Akeno-chan." The voice of the devil in her ear makes the Himejima gasp, the devil's long red hair fell on the back of the hybrid, and his large hands gently massaged her round tits. "It's the right thing to do for Ria-tan." Grayfia walked away, observing how Akeno pleased the redhead. Starting to move, Akeno can only groan as she felt the Ultimate-Class Devil began to move his cock in her tight hole without noticing how the devil winked at his wife, who just smiled and began to massage her clitoris, enjoying the show._

_That night, while Rias slept peacefully in his mansion, her older brother dedicated enjoying her queen's butt in her room, his cock entering and leaving the Miko who could only moan loudly and smile stupidly, her body overwhelmed by the pleasure._

_Feeling the onslaught become slowly more erratic, the man let go of her tits and grabbed her hips, the girl preparing for what would follow._

_"Lucifer-sama is fucking my ass." Her lust filled eyes could only see Grayfia masturbate, who was watching her husband fuck her ass. "So that's how a queen should act."_

_She let out a loud scream as she felt the Maou hot cum in her anus, filling her with sperm for the first time in her life. That night, Akeno learned the duties of a queen._

_And she loved them._

* * *

Masturbating now with frenzy, the woman hating herself for moaning, cursed herself being so focused on the Boosted Gear user. The incidents with the fallen angels, the smug of Riser and the madman of Kokabiel left her with little free time for her exclusive missions as a queen, and Issei still did get into her pants and marking her as is his property.

"Mmm…" Biting her lips to desperately silence her moan, the beautiful young woman was massaging her huge breasts with one hand, while her other hand was occupied with fingering her pussy. "It's been a while since anyone touched me." The girl commented out loud, lost in her thoughts.

An abrupt sound outside the dressing rooms stopped the black-haired, who tried to cover her nether region and her breasts as much as possible, as she was watching a hole in the wall. Focusing her senses, the busty girl noticed two somewhat familiar presences. In a clear state of excitement, something that made her shivering thanks to her fallen angel senses, the lust she felt clouded her mind.

With a rapid movement of her hand, her pink nipples left in view of the two perverts, the priestess broke the wall with a current of electricity, while simultaneously invoking her devilish energy to paralyze them. As she is approaching her little spies, Akeno is surprised to see the friends of the loyal pawn of the Gremory. "Ara Ara~ what do we have here?" The black-haired smiled sadistically when she saw the two scared and excited students, their pants doing a bad job of hiding the hard members.

"We can explain it”" Stuttering, the boy in glasses was trying to come up with an excuse to prevent the girl from disintegrating him into ashes as she did the same with the wall

"..." a little braver than her partner, the one with shaved hair could only see how the female student looked at them with a smile, her hands hiding her intimate parts. He could only watch the Onee-san's huge tits bounce smoothly with every breath she takes, her arm barely only covering those round orbs. The lolicon lover discovered a new appreciation for big breasts.

"What a beautiful reaction." The sadistic side of Barakiel's daughter rarely enjoyed the fear of Issei's friends, said reaction being an aphrodisiac for the girl who was clearly excited as she rarely has been.

Seeing Motohama overcome his fear a little to look at her breasts brazenly, the girl had an idea that would help alleviate two of her problems: her lust filled state and Issei's indecision.

"Well, don't just stand there." The soft voice of the devil made the boys stop looking at her bust, seeing her violet eyes shining with malice. "Come in, I have a proposition that you might like." Without waiting for an answer, Akeno turned around and headed for the showers

Using her magic, the Himejima manipulated the boys a little, who entered the dressing room through the destroyed wall. Normally, any person with common sense would flee from the supernatural action of the woman, but the combination of magic and that they are thinking more with their dicks than with their head made the boys enter the dressing room with the sexy female upperclassman.

Feeling the look of the perverts on her round back, the girl repaired the wall with a simple movement as she wiggled her hips.

"What does Akeno-sama want from us?" Showing his high sense of survival, Motohama wanted to know what the woman wanted. "We will do anything!"

"Totally!" Matsuda also joined the adulation, hoping with all his might that the girl did not kill them.

None of the boys expected the action the girl would do, or her words.

"Well guys." Akeno without shame moved his hands to her well-formed hips, leaving her precious body in plain sight. "You are too dressed." The girl smiled lustfully. "Why don't show me what you have down there?"

"..." Matsuda just gaped, not blinking.

"..." Motohama was the same or worse, the drool was running down his chin.

Fortunately for them, Akeno was patient. She had no more trouble waiting for the boys to react, and boy, they did. Both boys almost simultaneously lowered their pants and boxers, their hard cocks like never before, as the Himejima pays an appreciative look on them.

"They are more than well equipped than I thought." The teenager commented while laughing. "With all your little games of spying on women, I thought it was because you weren’t very manly."

"We are only admirers of the female body." Matsuda defended himself, somewhat offended by the insult, but regains his confidence when he saw Akeno's appreciation for his cock.

"102 centimeters ..." Motohama did not blink, his eyes focused on the bust that defied gravity. "The best Oppais of the entire academy."

"How cute they are." The queen of Rias said condescendingly, as she approached the boys who straightened when they saw her so close to them. "Now, my tits aren’t occupied, so please use your mouths for something productive." Grabbing them by their necks, the black-haired brought the faces of the excited boys to their breasts. "Enjoy them a little, than we can talk."

The situation was too morbid, the boys were very uncomfortable to share this glorious occasion with another guy, but the Oppais of the Himejima were in front of them, and the opportunity would never happen again.

In synch, the boys began to suck the nipples of the girl, who sighs happily. Matsuda was sharper, squeezing her left tit roughly while biting her pink nipple, while Motohama was gentler, sucking her right nipple while massaging her tit with both hands.

Akeno stopped grabbing the boys by their necks, her hands wandering down, grabbing their swollen balls with her soft hands, the boys shuddering at the sensation.

"Matsuda, don't be so forceful. Motohama, you're too passive." The girl instructed the inexperienced perverts while playing with their balls. "Put more effort guys or the girl will get bored."

Feeling her pretty lovers follow her advice, the smile on her face widened. Issei's friends were quite susceptible to demonic hypnosis that diminished their inhibitions. Without that, they wouldn't be so comfortable being around the other semi-naked guy. "Typical human taboos." Akeno thought funny.

Feeling an impulse, Motohama stopped playing with the girl's Oppai to kiss her sharply, trying to put her tongue in the mouth of the Himejima. Any girl would feel overwhelmed by such an abrupt act, but Akeno kissed him back if difficulty, smiling at the act.

"Hey!" Matsuda also stopped pleasing the older girl when she saw her friend enjoy her lips. "I also want to kiss." Pushing the lowest guys who slipped with a scream, the former athlete tried to devour Akeno's lips, which just smiled and kissed him back, stopping to massage the boys' testicles to grab Matsuda's face and take control.

"Wow." On the floor, the one with glasses watched as Akeno dominated her friend, her tits sticking to Matsuda's torso, which would have fallen down if it wasn't for Akeno's hands holding him. Watching the Himejima pussy release some vaginal fluids from sheer arousal, the boy tried to touch her lower lips.

"Not yet." The Himejima stopped him by pressing her foot on his torso, leaving him with his back to the ground. Looking at a lost-looking Matsuda, Akeno smiled devilishly "You ... do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes ma'am!" Motohama responded immediately for both of them, seeing that his friend still didn’t react.

"I like it that way." Using her devil strength, the girl lifted Matsuda and lowered him over Motohama, leaving the boys crossing their legs, their testicles touching, for their obvious discomfort.

"Hey bastard, shove it, it's touching my balls." A recomposed Matsuda exclaims to the other young man.

"You move, you bastard." The boys would keep arguing, if it wasn't for the sight of Akeno, bent down and her tits on their dicks.

"Guys, I have a problem with Ise." The priestess admits her problem while playing with them, her hands grabbing their cocks, start masturbating them. "I have given him many innuendoes but he doesn’t get it."

The boys could only close their eyes, angry and grateful to the other perverted trio member. That a woman as hot as Akeno wants her to fuck him, but him being such an idiot had Akeno so frustrated that she is now giving them a spectacular show.

"An idea occurred to me and you are going to help me." Bringing her pretty face to the cock that throbbed with emotion, the Himejima just smiled mischievously.

"Whatever you want Akeno-sama!" Feeling the beautiful young woman breathe on the tip of their penises, the boys would do anything to please her.

"Good guys." Putting both penises together, the Himejima rested her bust on their cocks, wrapping them with her soft breasts, which were so large that they covered both members completely. "I want you to take my Ise-kun to the game room. Do you know it?"

"Yes!" Matsuda answered choppy, feeling Akeno's tits move up and down, his softness giving him more pleasure than he has ever felt before, even if he has to share the occasion with his friend.

"Hnnng" The one with glasses could only clench his teeth to hold back from cumming from the pleasure, feeling the priestess increase his rebound, while moving her tits like a professional whore.

"Tomorrow after school, tell him that there’s a surprise." Feeling that they were close to orgasm, Akeno gave them the orders. "If you do ..." Squeezing her bust with her hands, the horny girl made them the offer. "I'll let you fuck my ass."

Cum stained her breasts and chin, which was a sufficient response for the black-haired, pleased that she will soon make Ise a man.

Getting up and tasting the little semen in her bust, the black-haired just looked at her semi-conscious accomplices and considered continuing with the action.

"What a pity." The Himejima thought to see the boys not reacting, their cocks losing their vigor. "If they had a little more energy, I could have compensated them."

* * *

_In the summer season, the number of devil contracts increased in the city of Kuoh, much to the joy of Sona and Rias, who gained more prestige for each contract completed. Akeno was happy for her friend, who was slowly escaping from her brother's shadow._

_Remembering Sirzechs, Akeno also reminded him of other things. Exclusive contracts arrived for the queens, two African-American men wanted to try Japanese, but Tsubaki was not prepared for such acts, so Akeno offered to fulfill her contract as well._

_The idea made her writhe with emotion and after meeting the two men, Akeno thanked the other queen for being a prude._

_"Look how this whore takes my cock."Her back turned, Akeno ignored the vulgar comments of the man beneath her, only feeling the pleasure of the dark cock sinking into her tight butt._

_"Hmmm."The half-fallen angel only groaned as she leaned on her lover's toned chest and began to bounce on the hard penis filling her anus."So big, it’s so big!"The girl praised him, as Grayfia taught him. The more satisfied the men were, the more they would give._

_"I still didn’t have my fun, you little bitch."The man from Tsubaki's contract, slightly darker and taller, approached the couple, watching the schoolgirl bouncing his friend’s moving hips, his balls colliding with the pink pussy of the devil. Approaching the couple, the man stands before the girl and hit her face with his thick cock."Suck it."_

_The young woman could only open her lips a little as the man buried his penis in her throat, hitting her chin with his testicles with each thrust. The Himejima just closed her eyes and kept moving over the member in her anal hole._

_"What a nice ass!"The person under the beauty squeezed her tits, appreciating her size and softness, while feeling like the girl wiggled on his hard cock, her buttocks leaning on his pelvis. Seeing his friend fuck the girl's face, hands on her head, he just smiled and moved his thick fingers over the girl's pussy."Shit!"He could only curse when Akeno hit his hand hard._

_"My vagina is not in the contract."Akeno told him, after easily removing the other man's hand on her head, stopping to suck his phallus."Don't pretend to be smart."_

_"Hey, idiot, did you forget it's a devil?"The annoying man that Akeno suckled replied to his colleague. The girl sucked her like a god and he wasn't going to let her go before enjoying those tits and the ass that God gave her._

_"Ouch!"The queen complains about the sudden mention of the Biblical God, and she lets out a little scream when the guy below lowers her on her limb, penetrating her anus as much as possible._

_"Let me taste your ass."Akeno felt a pair of hands lifting her a little, the penis in her butt coming out of the hole. The girl just smiled at the guy in front of him, who smiled back and with a powerful thrust, he penetrated her highly sensitive anus. "How tight are Japanese girls?"The man gasps as he invaded the girl's ass._

_"Fuck, sooo gooooood!"The girl was still in her role, receiving the thrusts of the older man, his friend moving his hips so that she received the full length of his thick cock. When the man extracted his cock, Akeno felt the hands of the younger foreigner move it to her lap, his cock re-penetrating this hole._

_The men stayed that way for a long time, taking turns to fuck the Japanese girl's ass. The girl just moaned and flattered them, raising the self-esteem of her contractors._

_"We will ruin you for these Japanese men with small cocks."The young man under her told her ear as her anus got fucked. Akeno just rolled her eyes and agreed to their taunts, used to teasing costumers, and their dick measuring contests._

_Was it something all men did?_

_Akeno could not continue with that thought when he felt the older contractor bringing his hard penis to her already filled anus. Opening her eyes, the voluptuous young woman could only scream as the second member joined the first, filling her anus like never before._

_"They’re going to break my ass!"Leaving aside her act, Akeno screams like crazy when men start moving, one cock coming out and the other coming in, always leaving her with a cock inside, destroying her anus without a care._

_"How do you feel, you whore?"The man in front of her grabbed her face, both looking at each other with lust as the men fucked her more intensely._

_"These tits can't be real."The contractor beneath her kept slapping her huge jugs, leaving them red as a tomato. The girl didn’t speak, arching her back and falling on him with a scream when she reached her peak, her ass squeezing the black cocks of her lovers._

_Gritting their teeth, the men looked at each other and nodded. With a coordination that showed their experience, the men rammed Akeno's ass at the same time, filling her butthole with their seed. The lightning user squirmed as she felt the men pull their members out of her anus, open and with a line of sperm falling on the lap of the first man._

_“I hope you have still some energy, you bitch."The older Contractor masturbated, trying to stimulate and harden his penis."We still have time to break your ass."_

_"Say it for yourself, old man." The youngest African-American turned his head to the devil, kissing her. They dueled wildly with their tongues, both excited and wanting more. Feeling the Japanese get up with her legs shaking, he pointed out his member shamelessly."I want to try those massive tits."_

_Trying to catch her breath, the Himejima gave a short kiss to the older man, who smiled at her, bent down and on all fours. She put her breasts in front of the semi-hard stick of her young lover._

_"Of course goshujin-sama."The priestess's eyes shone with lust."I'm here to serve you."Pressing his penis in front of her with her huge tits, the young woman lifted her ass for the older contractor._

_Akeno, after all, is a queen, and the queens serve. Akeno may enjoy it more than she should, but that was not bad at all_

_Or was it_ _?_

* * *

"Ahhh!" Akeno did not have the best morning. After dreaming one of his most memorable contracts, the black-haired woke up, covered in sweat and her crotch being very sensitive, much to her frustration.

After the bad awakening, she received a call from Grayfia telling her that there are no missions to perform at the moment, which irritated her even more.

The hot water didn’t work that morning, so she had to wash herself with ice-cold water. This day was looking to be a lousy one.

Except for a small plan, that should culminate today.

"Ise-kun ..." The beautiful student hummed while cleaning her body, preparing for her, Ise and her friends. Like a fallen angel, her whole being was made to incite the basic instincts of men, and she was always in the best condition for it. The water running through her body helped her focus on her task.

She wanted it to become perfect.

"MURUYAMA AND KATASE ARE REALLY DOING YURI STUFF IN THE ABANDONED DRESSING ROOM!?" Issei asked Matsuda excitedly, who only gave him a thumbs up. Both boys ran after school, to see two girls fucking at school, according to the message Issei received from his glasses friend.

"Of course, the other day we saw them go to the dressing room and heard noises." His friend lied to him without shame, remembering the plan he made with Motohama. Their task was to take the idiot to the dressing room where they saw Onee-sama cleaning her voluptuous body. The last of the trio was waiting for them there with the special paper that the young busty girl gave her in the morning.

 _"Just put this stamp on Issei and that will be all."_ The words of the Himejima confused Motohama, who in any other situation would wonder how the woman was so unnatural behavior. But the raven-haired was thinking with his bottom brain, so he didn't think of anything other than the reward that Akeno was going to give them.

Watching his friends arrive Motohama nodded to his shaved friend. Perfectly coordinated, Matsuda pushed his brown friend towards the one with glasses that sticks the paper on his face. The two friends of the Hyoudou high-fived before picking him up and taking him to the dressing room where a black-haired beauty was waiting for him, dressed in her uniform, shirt unbuttoned, showing off a huge neckline.

“Good job, guys,” Himejima congratulated them while pointing to a bench. "Leave him there and tie him up with this." Pointing at some ropes the girl smiled devilishly, watching her adorable helpers tie her lifelong friend.

"Akeno-sama, what would be our reward?" Matsuda asked very nervous but above all excited next to his friend who only looks nervously at the girl, who put a finger in her mouth, as if she was thinking hard.

"Well, why don't you get undressed and enjoy your reward." Playing with her two Kohais sounded like a good idea to pass the time. Issei wouldn't wake up until for a few minutes.

Both young people undressed and approached the girl. Their penises were hard as rocks while a giggling Akeno knelt down, both cocks in front of her pretty face.

"I hope you guys saved up your stamina, because we have a long afternoon ahead." Positioning herself before both cocks the girl opened her mouth and swallowed both members in a single movement, ignoring the gasps of both boys. The priestess began to suck with ease the two penises in her mouth, licking the tip of the members with her skillful tongue

As the hands of the panting boys tried to grab her head to direct her movements, the young woman closed her eyes as she moved her head back and forth, her pussy slowly, but surely getting wet from the excitement.

* * *

Waking up from being knocked out is not a fun experience; Hyoudou Issei would be the first to say those wise words.

"Hggnnn…"

"What bountiful tits ..."

"My beautiful Kouhais are very motivated today."

Rias's pawn listened to obscene sounds as he regained consciousness. Issei tried to feel Ddraig's presence inside him, but not feeling him at all, he slowly became worried.

At the same time, the sounds of meat colliding with meat were heard more and more clearly, next to gasps and giggles of a voice that made the devil very familiar. Opening his eyes and looking for the source of those sounds, his eyes widened.

"What the hell is happening here!?" Trying to move, Issei distractedly noticed some ropes preventing him from moving, more focused on seeing the sexual act in front of him.

"Hi Ise-kun, I'm glad you woke up." His Akeno-sempai cheerfully answered him from the ground. The girl was naked and her perfect body was in sight of the brown-haired, except for her beautiful Oppais.

Those were being fucked by the bastards that Issei considered friends.

Matsuda was on the stomach of the Himejima, moving his cock between the black-haired's tits while squeezing the woman's clitoris with one hand. Motohama was over the girl's face, his balls touching her lips, fucking her huge bust.

The beautiful Oppais that Issei imagined so many nights were being fucked by these two idiots. Taking advantage of their enormous size, both cocks fucked them on each side, the students complaining every time their tips collided.

Akeno could only smile when he felt Issei's anger and humiliation. The movements of his lovers were clumsy, their cocks escaping her bust every time one got excited.

"The guys did me a great favor, so I'm just rewarding them. I hope it doesn't bother you, Ise-kun." Letting go of her breasts, the woman presses Motohama's dick over Matsuda's, covering both with her breasts. "Ara ara~ both of you have to cooperate, remember that. It’s either both of you or nobody."

"Akeno-sempai, tell me what's going on please." To his humiliation, Issei's cock hardened as he watched his friends enjoy Oppais as they fucked her Oppai with improved coordination.

Akeno's smile widened as she saw the excitement of her beloved, and her pleasure rose when the boys began experimenting with her nipples as they groped their tits. Feeling their onslaught became more erratic; the girl decided it was time to continue with her plan.

"Guys, get up." The big-breasted beauty told them firmly. Both boys reluctantly got up, not talking to conserve their energies.

At the watchful eyes of Rias's pawn, the Himejima stood up and approached him. The young man's gaze was fixed on the huge Oppais that bounced as he approached him, trying to ignore the two guys behind her groping that round ass without care.

"The truth is very simple, my Ise." Akeno felt his vaginal fluids fell down her legs. Her supernatural senses made her perceive the emotions that surrounded her. The excitement, the morbidity, the humiliation, the sadness were a really strong aphrodisiac, stimulating her stronger than she ever before. "I've given you many signs, waiting for you to become a man, but you didn't realize, and that bothered me a bit."

The boys behind her were still enjoying her butt, their hands going to her breasts and waist. The Himejima only enjoyed their touch as she watched her beloved look at her with rage and excitement, his emotions in conflict with each other.

"Sempai ..." Looking at the arrogant faces of his friends, who enjoyed the fallen angel's body, Issei was overwhelmed by his excitement. His pants could not hide his massive bulge and the heavy breathing, when the girl climbed onto the bench and, staying in four, places her mouth in front of his cock.

"Ise-kun ..." The girl hummed, while massaging the member on the pants. "Do you want to take your frustration out on me?"

"Yes." As soon as he said that, the girl unfastened her belt and pulled his pants down. The black-haired feels a pleasant surprise when she sees the thickness of her lover's penis, the firm and venous stick before her sight.

Akeno took her beloved's member by mouth, tasting it. Stopping to suck the dragon boy's penis, a thread of saliva connected between her mouth and the tip of his cock. The black-haired turned to her accomplices thoughtfully. They had already brought Issei here and enjoyed her breasts, so they had no reason to stay.

But she was still upset with the pawn and didn't want him to enjoy her whole body yet.

And she really wanted her ass to get fucked.

"Here you go, guys, everything, but my pussy is fine." Raising her butt a little, the black-haired smiled at them. "But my ass still has room for both." Feeling the young devil's penis twitch, the woman noted with satisfaction that Issei is excited by the idea as much as she is.

The boys meanwhile looked uncomfortable. They didn't want to feel the other boys's cock, it would felt weird. It already made them uncomfortable to fuck Akeno's tits together, but they were so big that they could fuck them and not touch each other's cock so it’s was more or less okay. But share the same hole?

"Hey idiot, you know we will never get this opportunity again, so let's take it." The boy with glasses told his more athletic friend who only nodded at that. Both boys approached the plump rear of the Himejima.

 _"I don't know why this excites me so much."_ Those were the thoughts of the brown-haired Pawn, panting when the mouth of the queen began to move from top to bottom on his massive stick, her skillful wet tongue licking the tip of his cock with each blowjob.

The black-haired was very excited feeling her lover's cock throbbing in her wet mouth, her hand she massaging the student's testicles while wiggling her ass, tempting the undeceive boys behind her to get them make a move on her.

Akeno held her breath when she felt two pairs of hands massaging her voluptuous butt, and fingers playing with her holes, entering and leaving her anus. Matsuda and Motohama were placed with one knee each on the bench, slowly pressing the tips of their penises in the small hole of the blackhead, inserting their members with great difficulty.

"It feels so good." The girl muttered on Issei's cock as she felt the cocks slowly moved inside her anus. Listening to the curses, the boys exclaimed before fucking the tight hole of the black-haired woman. The devil could only move his hips up as much as possible while being tied up, hitting Akeno's throat with every thrust he made, silencing the groans of Rias’s queen.

"What a nice ass this whore has." commented the shortest of the perverted trio, overcoming the discomfort of his member rubbing with another while getting used to that perfect ass, which swallowed their dicks as if it was made for that.

"This is a dream come true." The member of the photography club thought. Moving as he fucked the woman's ass with his friend. Both were clumsy and had no idea how to fuck. Their dicks sank into the girl's asshole without synch, their motions sharp and crude, without worrying about the Himejima’s pleasure.

No girl would have liked if their lovers showed such carelessness. They were more likely to get their asses kicked before letting them to get fucked like this. But Akeno was not just any girl, she was half fallen angel and her body was made for sex. The priestess could only feel pleasure at the rudeness of the young people enjoying her butthole. The black-haired stopped resting her breasts on Issei thighs, looked at him in the eye and smiling while she masturbated the fat cock in front of her.

"Issei I have a little surprise for you." The girl said between gasps, furiously stimulating the penis of the Hyoudou with her hands. "My cunt is still pure." Her friend’s eyes opened wide. Giggling, the girl straightened and moved her hips towards her lovers, moaning when both penises further widened her anus. Moving her hips, Akeno now he dictated the action by bumping her huge ass against the boys' pelvises, maybe they didn’t have the biggest dicks that filled his anus, but they were still enough to make her moan.

Akeno squealed, reaching her climax. Her anus tightened, stimulating the dicks of Issei's friends, trying to eject their dicks from her butt.

"Shit!" The girl squeezed her ass, and the boys fucking her could not withstand the sudden tightness. Continuing to thrust her ass with all their strength, both of them penetrated the Himejima as much as possible and suddenly came inside her, both releasing their seed inside that tight hole.

"Both youngsters came really fast." The girl told them amused, feeling the cocks throbbing as they filled her ass with sperm. The boys pulled their penises out of her anus and fell down to the ground exhausted. Akeno freed Issei from the ropes that restricted his movement and lifted him very easily with her devil-enhanced queen strength. Staring at him and feeling the aura of excitement of the reincarnated devil, the Himejima finished carrying out her plan.

"Please fuck my virgin pussy Issei-kun." the miko noted with satisfaction the characteristic perverted smile of the dragon boy. Relaxing herself on the bench, the Himejima opened her legs and guided the erect cock to her soaked vagina, cum of friends dripping down her anus.

"Akeno-sempai, I've always wanted to fuck you." The young man tells the Onee-san in her ear while mounting her.

The Hyoudou do not expect an answer.

With much force Issei penetrated the virgin pussy of Barakiel's daughter, his dick touching her womb

"Shit!" The girl screamed in surprise, feeling the pain from such a sudden penetration. "Slower please." The girl demanded, whispering it into Issei's ear. But little by little, she started to enjoy the sensation of his penis in her private area.

 _"Her actions betray her words."_ The aspiring king of the Harem thought, feeling the beautiful woman move her hips towards him, wrapping her legs around the chestnut-haired boy’s waist. Clenching his teeth, the young man lifted her, grabbing her booty. Releasing her fat buttocks, Issei grabbed the miko's hips and began to move his pelvis as hard and fast as he could. His cock moved out and entered the pussy of the girl brutally, who could only moan and groan, unsuccessfully trying to be more active during the hardcore mating.

The friends of the brown-haired boy saw their friend penetrating the busty student like crazy, her face writing in pleasure. Their half-hard cocks began to regain their vigor when they saw slutty expressions the girl was doing while being pounded by Issei.

"Hey... don't you feel out of place?" Matsuda muttered to Motohama, seeing the couple copulating in front of them, lost in their own world. "It seems they forgot we are still here."

"That doesn't matter, Matsuda." Motohama answered. "But I'm horny now and that bitch has more than one hole." The wise words of the boy in glasses convinced his friend, and together both perverts were getting closer to the couple. Being close to Akeno's face, Akeno looked at them with narrowed eyes, her mouth open, showing off her state of pleasure.

"Hey, you idiots, get out!" Issei lowered Akeno to the bench, still ramming against her pussy, much to the satisfaction of the horny devil. "You already did what you had to do, don't touch my Sempai with your dirty hands again."

"Stop fucking." The shaving responded angrily, as the boys brought their cocks close to the cheeks of the Himejima, who felt her smile widen, amused by the nonsense argument of the boys.

"Fool." the one with glasses claimed the chestnut. "You can tell she liked it more when we fucked her, she doesn't even feel your tiny cock."

"You want to fight!?"

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

Akeno's giggles interrupted the three idiots, who stopped insulting themselves to see the girl smile at them wickedly.

"Don't fight guys." Akeno stopped grabbing Issei's hands on her waist. "I have enough for everyone." With a penis in each hand, the woman began to masturbate both boys, who grabbed one breast each, all this happening before Issei's attentive gaze that he wanted to play these Oppais.

"Nope." The girl put the perverts' penises to her breasts, hitting her pink nipples with them, not letting the dragon touch her bust. "I'm still disappointed with you, Ise-kun." The thunder user gasped when the boy rammed her hard, unhappy about it. "If you satisfy me, maybe you can touch them for a little while."

With a penis in the vagina and two in her breasts, Akeno saw that this would be an unforgettable occasion.

* * *

In the room of the occult club, there were two beautiful girls doing the paperwork of the Gremory heiress. Asia was surprised that Rias asked for help, but she had no problem supporting her friend.

"I really appreciate the help, Asia-chan." The voluptuous redhead told her bishop while she continued reading the documents.

"No problem, Buchou." The ray of light that was the Argento replied to her friend, happy to be help. "But what happened to Akeno-sempai?"

"She asked for the day off, although I'm not sure why." The Gremory didn't know why her queen looked so excited when she asked for the day off, but she had her suspicions. Akeno's 'exclusive' missions were not exactly subtle.

* * *

"Hnngg!" Akeno on the other hand was doing exactly what Rias thought, but the circumstances were different than what her friend thought. The black-haired was lying on her side on the bench, her bust in Matsuda's lap, who enjoyed her massive breasts, squeezing them around of his member.

"How your ass can still be so tight?" The boy in glasses wondered while he rammed the behind of the Himejima with full force, lifting her left leg so he could see his cock go in and out of the tight hole, stimulating it even more, if that was possible. "Do you like sucking my cock?"

"Treat her with more respect, bastards!" The Hyoudou yells at them, ignoring how he had firmly grabbed the student's ponytail, fucking her mouth without care, the girl's nose touching his pelvis with each thrust. "Senpai is a delicate woman."

Her mouth, her breasts, her rear, her entire body was being abused by the boys and Akeno couldn't be happier with the situation. The sweat on her breasts allowed the athlete boy to move her breasts over his penis more easily, her hips moving against those of the shortest pervert, her ass receiving the full length of his member.

The Himejima was grateful to be a devil, as they do not have a gag reflex. She felt the lover in front of her one was moving harder on her face, his testicles bumping her chin with every movement of his.

Feeling her vagina moisten, the girl gently pushed the chestnut-haired boy, who fell down with a little scream.

"Motohama-kun, enough is enough." The girl said softly to the one with the glasses, who saw at her with such a pathetic expression that it feed her sadistic side. "It's Matsuda-kun's turn now."

"Great." The future photographer raised his fist in victory, sitting on the bench. Smiling arrogantly at his friend on the floor, he saw Akeno's butt descend on his cock, the girl accommodating the member and with a groan sitting on him. "Do you like my cock, Akeno-sama?"

"Yes, it's pretty cute." The priestess quickly lowered, bouncing eagerly on his member. The girl leaned back on her lover's chest, turning her head and giving him a short kiss, the boy worshiping her expression. "Don’t be sad." Wiggling his tail in the boy's lap, Akeno felt the stick hit the sensitive heels of his anus. "Your cock feels good in my ass."

"Don’t be so full of yourself, Matsuda!” The devil pawn of Rias made fun of his 'friend', opening his partner's legs, a grimace formed on his face when he saw a cock move inside Akeno's ass, but Issei put aside his discomfort and rubbed the inner lips of the Himejima with his penis. "My sempai needs a real man."

"Ahh!" Akeno couldn’t avoid the cry of surprise when she felt the dragon boy suddenly penetrate her vagina, his penis and his friend’s fucking her bottom holes. "They are very energetic..."

The boys just looked defiant, their cocks separated by a thin membrane. Not willing to lose, both boys began to move inside the young woman, who leaned on the athlete's chest and enjoyed the powerful thrusts of the boys.

Both boys were uncoordinated, unwilling to cooperate with each other. Issei lifted the woman to kiss her, but the other pervert grabbed her tits and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss.

"Dammit." The Hyoudou complained about the other boy's actions, which Akeno consented. Trying to touch those perfect Oppais again, the brown cursed when the girl hit her hands again. "I didn’t agree to it, yet."

Leaning on the girl, the young man crushed the Himejima's tits with his toned chest, and grabbed her face to see her in the eyes. Both devils stared at each other as the young woman moved against the cocks, amused by the little competition of the boys. Using a little magic, the young woman implanted small suggestions into their psyches.

Unconsciously, the boys coordinated their movements more, their hands becoming more skilled as they touch heir erogenous zones skillfully.

And boy, she loved it.

* * *

Rias didn’t want to judge, being a devil and all, she understands the temptation of sins, but Akeno was always in a state of lust. The first time she saw her queen being penetrated by her older brother, the redhead couldn’t look them in the eye for a week, much to their dismay.

"If Akeno-sempai needs help, I would like to help her." The sweet words of the Argento made her King sweat drop.

"Oh Asia-chan, you're too innocent for this world." The redhead's words confused the ex-nun, who tilted her head.

Smiling, the Gremory continued to review the documents, but her smile faded away when she saw a document with the Phenex seal.

Seeing the trio fornicating and ignoring him completely, the glasses boy just masturbated, preparing for what he was going to do. Akeno's expression changed every time when one of the boys hit a sensitive spot in her holes. The pervert licked his lips, preparing himself mentally as he observed them copulating.

" _This bitch really likes it rough."_ The boy was mentally convinced. He approached the trio, watching the woman's legs arch with each onslaught. _"She'll like what I'm going to do."_

Issei stopped fucking the girl's pussy and getting on the bench, resting her feet on each side of the other young woman's body and leaning over, he sinks hi prick into Akeno's pussy again. Squealing each time a little every time Issei hit her G-Spot in that position, the miko felt the Three-Sizes-Scouter put himself into position.

"Stop, don't get too close." The Hyoudou was scared to see his friend approach them, until he was pushed forward, being pressed to the Himejima and the hands of the shaved head teen, which was squeezing the huge Oppais as hard as he can.

"Oh, do you want to fuck my ass too, my sweet Kouhai?" Akeno marveled at the idea, squeezing the members in their holes, for the pleasure of their lovers. "Go ahead, I like it when boys become men and take what they want."

Hearing the words of the horny woman, Issei and Matsuda stand still, waiting for Motohama to join them. The idea of sharing Akeno's ass again didn't appeal to the athlete very much, and the dragon boy didn't want to feel the guy near his back, but Akeno's word was law.

"Well, she said yes." Shrugging, the boy in glasses made his move. In a rapid movement, he joined his friend in the girl's hole.

His cock brushed Issei's in the shell of the girl, who opened her eyes to no more power.

"Motherfucker!" The girl let out a curse of surprise, feeling him move in her warm vagina, filling her than she had expected. "Take it out, take it out!" The girl loved the feeling of two penises in her vagina, but Motohama did something unforgivable.

He disobeyed her orders.

The one with glasses ignored her, moving slowly inside her hole, brushing Issei's cock with every lunge. Until a punch from Issei abruptly took him out of the hole, the young man falling to the floor with a scream.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The low-ranking devil felt disgusted when he felt another guy's cock touch his and Akeno's screams gave him the perfect excuse to get even.

"Wait a little Ise-kun." Akeno's cold voice halted the boy, who turned his head and felt a primary fear fill him when he saw the expression of the queen of Rias. The young man quickly left the pussy of the girl, moving to the side, so that the girl sees the boy in glasses.

"Please let go of my breasts." Matsuda immediately stopped touching the girl's breasts, scared. Rising from the boy's penis, the young woman walked to the scared Motohama, who was trembling on the floor, but also felt a strange sensation run through her body.

Akeno was naked, was not very tall, and her body was covered in sweat. Her asshole was gaping, her twat was dripping her vaginal fluids and her tits and her ass were marked by the fingers of her lovers. But even so, it was the most terrifying vision the Three Sizes Scouter had ever seen.

To his humiliation, his cock became harder.

"Never disobey me." With her delicate foot, the girl squeezed the boy's penis, who only nodded fearfully. The other perverts gaped as a sadistic smile formed on the student as she stomped on their poor friend's cock.

* * *

" _It would nice for me to have the sadistic side of Akeno now_." Rias complained mentally, reading the letters of his former fiancé, Riser Phenex.

"Is something wrong Buchou?" A worried Asia asks her partner, watching her massage her forehead.

"Just an idiot trying to conquer me, again."

"Riser-san?" The blonde was nervous to guess who the suitor was.

"Yes, but this time it is more subtle." The letter was quite charismatic, somewhat unlike the blond devil. Maybe he always behaved like this when he seduced his nobility. "It has charm, I must admit it." Rias admitted badly.

She really wanted Akeno to be with her, in case the playboy returns. The lover boy always looked scared when interacting with the priestess, to the surprise of the Gremory.

"Well, I just have to tell him to stop bothering me."

It's not like Riser could make her forget her pretty Ise.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Matsuda asks the devil, who only saw him as if he were stupid for thinking of acting and stopping the beautiful girl from punishing the last member of the perverted trio.

"And make her punish me? Forget it." Both boys saw the Himejima change of method to punish the bespectacled teen.

One would think that having a voluptuous woman bouncing on your cock, her ass shaking with each bounce and her tits hitting his face with each movement was not a punishment but a blessing.

But the boys could actually hear the boy's pelvis crack with each bounce of the Himejima, and her hands squeezing his balls did not look gentle. Akeno's tits might feel divine on his cheeks, but for Motohama it quickly changed as Akeno slapped him with her other hand.

Akeno at this moment felt more pleasure than in the whole gangbang, feeling the shy hands of his naughty Kouhai caressing her hips in apology, and a conflicted expression on Motohama's face, pain fighting pleasure.

Bouncing harder, the girl complained when she felt the idiot's penis come out of her anus, bumping into her buttocks. Before punishing the Scouter again, the miko recalled that she had two other lovers.

"Sorry guys." The girl smiled sweetly at the perverts. "For a moment I forgot about you"

"Okay, sempai, we understand." The Hyoudou answered him immediately, with his friend nodding his head shaking. Both boys couldn't forget Akeno's smile when he trampled his friend's cock.

"Even so, let me reward you for being so patient." Kneeling on her knees, the girl took a penis in each hand, and gently began to stimulate them, her firm fingers wrapping around their cocks, and her breasts moving with every breath she took.

Both boys closed their eyes and enjoyed the caresses of Akeno, without telling her anything to make her angry. Issei held his complaints when he felt the Himejima press his dick to the shaved head’s one, the busty girl swallowing both cocks with an ease that showed her experience in the subject.

Matsuda, already resigned to feel another cock touching his own, only moved his hips, willing to enjoy the situation, especially when Akeno sucked both dicks to the base, her nose touching their pubic hair, and her tongue licking each part of the penises as it was possible.

Akeno shook her head for a moment, loving how the dicks filled her mouth and collided with the inside of her cheeks. Somewhat tired, the girl wanted to try something different. The mischievous Motohama gave her the idea, and that is the only reason she did not continue to punish him.

"Hwaa." The fallen angel stopped sucking the boys off, to wink at them. "It's time for the main event." The girl crossed her arms, intentionally enhancing her breasts, captivating both oppai lovers. "Matsuda-kun, sit next to your friend, just like the time you spied on me, okay, honey?"

"Of course Akeno-sama!" The boy sat cross-legged with Motohama, both boys ignoring the fact that their balls were touching, with no intention of disobeying the older student.

"Good boys." The girl praised him as she stood on top of them, grabbing their cocks with one hand and guiding them to her anus. Leaning her hands on the floor, the young woman released a groan as she descended on the two penises, her anus receiving more cock than it should ever receive. Taking a breath when she felt his buttocks touch the pelvis of the perverts, the young woman opened her legs and raised her arms, the penises in her bum being her only support, for her enjoyment. "Come here Ise-kun, let's feel good together."

"Senpai, you're so hot." The dragon boy put aside his discomfort and straddled the girl, leaning on the thick thighs of the girl, and slowly introduced his cock into the tight pussy of his senpai.

"Hmmm!" The girl bites her lips when she feels three cocks fill her holes, making her fell fuller than she has ever been. The position did not let her move much, but with a little magic her hips began to move, each rebound causing friction in her holes.

After getting used to it, the perverted trio demonstrated their love for the feminine form between them with all the vigor they had left, motivated by both fear and excitement. As one, Motohama and Matsuda began to lift the voluptuous student by the thighs, forcing her to receive more of Issei's cock in her pussy with each thrust.

"You are so tight senpai." The brunette said to of the queen of Rias by the ear, who did not answer, overwhelmed by the penetrations. The devil moved his hips slowly, due to how tight the beauty’s pussy was. Even so, the young man did not give up and soon he was fucking her as hard as he could.

The dressing room was full of moans and flesh hitting flesh, the boys pleasing the student with their cocks, and the girl receiving the vicious thrusts with a smile on her face.

"Ara ara, you are so motivated for little old me."The girl giggled when the boys got more excited as they lifted her more than usual and their cocks came out of her anus." I'm glad you like my asshole, but you should be more considerate with a girl. "

"Sempai, you are acting really picky right now." Issei regained a little confidence and stopped fucking his friend's snatch, to present her his cock, erect and wet from Akeno's vaginal fluids, on the girl's face.

The Himejima only winked at him and opened her mouth, accepting the penis of her beloved devil. The black-haired shuddered when she felt Issei's friends' cocks refill her anus, the boys grabbing her hips and swinging her on their dicks.

"Oh, damn Maous!" The girl shouted when Issei stopped fucking her pretty face to fuck her pussy once again, matching his movements with those of his friends. "Fuck me like a bitch, pretty please?"

Akeno's magic worked, and the boys moved as one, their bodies about to reach an orgasm. Akeno could only shriek when she felt the cocks get out of their holes, leaving only the tip inside her cum and twat, stopping for a moment, and then thrusting at the same time, the cocks in her anus trying to split it in two with each bounce. And Issei, ohh Issei...

The young man showed exactly why the girl fell in love with him, showing all the vigor that made him win decisive battles. The cock in her pussy was trying to discover the depth of her womanhood with each thrust. The Himejima was on the verge of an orgasm, when Issei suddenly wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed…hard.

Widening her eyes, the Himejima, being hold by her beloved, let out a loud scream and her mind went blank from the combination of sensations, her holes squeezing the pricks of her lovers, who couldn’t hold it anymore.

"Shit!" Matsuda's came in the priestess's ass with the biggest load he has ever had in his life, and his cock kept shaking in the tight hole.

"Take it all you bitch!" Proving that idiocy is not cured, the young Motohama releases his cum, next to that of his shaved friend, his sperm joining that of the other young man, filling her butt with the thick liquid.

Luckily for the boy in glasses, Akeno paid no attention to his words, being suddenly raised sharply by her beloved dragon, which threw her to the ground and mounted her chest.

"Didn’t I tell you that you couldn't use my breasts?" The girl said, wrapping her breasts with around the fat cock with her hands. This wild side of Issei drove her crazy.

Feeling the boy fuck her tits with the same brutality that ruined her pussy, the girl promised to repeat the occasion, as many times as she can.

And she needed evidence of the act, to remember this beautiful moment.

"Your Oppai are so soft, senpai!" The young man couldn't stand it anymore and hit Akeno's face, who opened her mouth at the right time to receive the semen of the devil. She could not drink all of it in her mouth and some cum stained her lips and breasts.

The girl got on her knees and watched as the semen in her jugs left them shiny in Issei’s sight. Feeling cum run down from her anus dripping on the floor, the priestess only signaled Issei's friends to come closer.

"Ise-kun, why you don't take a picture for me, please..." The Hyoudou couldn't refuse, especially when he saw the girl lick the sperm over her breasts and lifting them up to his delight.

The photo that Akeno wanted was somewhat erotic, Issei's cock being blown by Akeno, whose eyes were covered by the cocks of Matsuda and Motohama.

The girl formed a peace sign with her hands, with three penises covering her face. Even so, the girl's satisfaction could be felt.

* * *

Some days after

Asia was walking to the staff room, her hands trembling as she was holding a failed test received by her math and history teacher. The Argento did not pass as expected, and although Akeno-sempai told her that she would take care of it, the pretty blonde was still nervous.

Especially because she failed another subject, which was the subject of Azazel-sensei, the chemistry professor handing her the paper with a clear disappointment.

Arriving at the room, the young woman knocked on the door a couple of times and after receiving no response, tried to open the door.

 _"How strange, I can't open the door, and I feel a strange magic in it."_ Focusing the magic Buchou taught her, the blonde removed the block and silence spells she recognized.

Instantly, the young woman was exalted when she heard a scream from a woman, followed by male grunts, and the laughter of men.

"Sensei, with this Asia-chan will pass, right?" The young woman recognized Akeno's voice talking to someone, apparently her senseis.

"Of course, Akeno-chan, as long as you keep doing what you promised."

"Azazel-sensei?" Opening the door a little, the girl put her hand to her mouth to muffle the scream that at the sight.

A naked Himejima was bouncing over the fallen Angel, while two men were side by side, just as naked as the beautiful young woman, moving at the same time against the hips of the girl, who screamed with each motion.

"It's comforting to know Asia has someone to support her." The chemistry professor's mocking voice echoed in the room, the man having his hands behind his head, the man watching those round breasts move with each swing of her hips.

“I can tell you have a lot of experience Himejima-san." The history professor, who according to Issei was a frigid and unpleasant guy, kept flattering the girl as he moved against her.

"She's getting three dicks in her ass and she doesn't even complain." The math teacher, a nasty and rude man, commented with an obvious sneer in his voice. “The girls are truly becoming whores now."

Before the stunned gaze of the former nun, the men leaned against the girl's back, each taking a tit from the Himejima, who only groaned and then crashed her lips with her father's friend. The body of the Rias’s queen was shaking like crazy, the men increasing the speed of their thrusts.

Arching her back, Akeno's eyes met Asia's for a second, until Akeno released an unnatural scream that scares the blonde. Asia closed the door and runs away, trying to forget what she witnessed.

The smile that was drawn on the face of the Himejima when she saw the bishop scared her. The lust was obvious on the girl's beautiful face.


End file.
